This invention relates to a device for manufacturing containers serving, particularly, to receive aseptic pharmaceuticals having a liquid to pasty consistency, from at least one continuously supplied web of thermoplastic, metal foil, or both, and which has already been subjected to a preliminary aseptic treatment, the manufacturing being effected in a plurality of preferably linearly arranged container-working stations and a container-filling station.
Automatically working filling and closing machines for industrial filling of goods of various consistencies to be packaged have been known for a long time. In the known arrangements, the individual working stations of the filling and closing machines are mounted either on a rotary table or in a straight line, that is in a linear arrangement. As a rule, the goods to be packaged are filled into specifically suitable containers corresponding to the nature and consistency of the goods. Thus, for example, metal or plastic tubes, or tubes of both metal and plastic, are used for receiving toothpastes. For filling tea, thin and porous papers are used which, during the filling operation, are simultaneously formed into a bag shape and provided with an envelope.
In view of the advantages inherent in the use of filling and closing machines, it has become desirable also to package pharmaceuticals, at least pharmaceuticals having a liquid or pasty consistency, into aseptic containers which can be closed by appropriate means. However, in the case of pharmaceuticals, considerably higher demands or standards are made on the manufacture as well as on the maintenance of germ-free conditions for the substances to be packaged, the packing machines and the containers, than would be required in the filling and closing of containers not requiring sterile conditions.
There has already been suggested a method of sterilization of packing receptacles such as, for example, ampoules for receiving drugs, which are formed from a single or a plurality of thermoplastic, aluminum, or the like foil webs and which, after having left the manufacturing station, are filled with the respective medicament, which has also been sterilized, and are sealed. The entire device is sterilized before starting the operation and is maintained under germ-free conditions during service by supplying germ-free air under overpressure. In this procedure, there is a sequence of operations which will now be described.
The foil, serving for manufacturing of the receptacles, is supplied from a delivery reel into a first chamber which is filled with a disinfecting liquid, and is then conveyed into a second chamber, which is separated from the first chamber and which is filled with distilled water. The second chamber is followed by a conduit which also contains distilled water. Thereupon, the distilled water in both the second chamber and the adjacent conduit is drawn off. In place of the distilled water, an already preheated disinfecting liquid is filled into both the second chamber and the conduit, and by this liquid, the foil section extending through the second chamber and the conduit is flooded and thereby sterilized. After an appropriate time, the level of the disinfecting liquid is continuously lowered down to zero while, in conformity with this lowering, germ-free air under overpressure is blown onto the liquid surface. This assures that the foil web, or a corresponding section of the foil web, remains sterilized even after a complete emptying of the second chamber and the adjacent conduit.